


Aurora

by Val_Creative



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, M/M, Male Friendship, Minishot, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite my best intentions, and my worst, I know one day you will restore your princely heart and fall in love. It won't be with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora

.

I miss familiar sensations.

The feel of your cold, lifeless hands pinned into mine. When you anger me, I hold you against the bedroom wall until I hear you protest - until you give me a sign that you are alive.

I miss the sight of you every morning.

Silvery-white locks of hair sticking up from a restful night of sleep, your long and pretty body loosely restrained in a thin nightshirt. You were always up before me, staring out the window longingly. What did you wish for? Did you wish at all?

Like the lonely princess locked away forever by the wicked and possessive witch, you stare numbly out into the unreachable world, letting the golden sunrise outline your beauty, as you continue to stand by our window. Yet I know you feel nothing. Your naïve, amber eyes swerve around to me after a couple minutes, sensing my presence behind you.

I miss the first sound you make in the morning.

Your head tilted back, pale throat exposed, a small mewl of wonder escaping your tiny lips as my mouth brushes the knuckles on your right hand which I cradle with my left.

The delicate fingers twitch.

But you can't possibly feel it at all.

My teeth reveal to find the tip of your index finger, gently grazing and sucking the skin there. It tastes of peppermint. The sweet you prefer. The oil of your bathwater. I wish to know if perhaps... the sweet, pink tongue dancing behind your candy lips tastes the very same.

I cannot know.

Colorless skin turns reddish and raw as I pull away, roughly throwing your arm back at your side. You stare up unaffected at the callousness of the action, the callousness of my voice.

"Get dressed. We have school."

A quick, silent nod.

As you retreat into the dark corner of the room, my shaking back to your body, I grit my teeth.

Despite my best intentions, and my worst, I know one day you will restore your princely heart and fall in love.

It won't be with me.

Knights don't get the happily ever after in fairytales.

 

 

.


End file.
